


"Iubirea inseamna sa pui pe altcineva pe primul loc"

by antoniaashley



Series: Couple one-shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freezing to death, almost
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniaashley/pseuds/antoniaashley
Summary: Just a fluff moment between Nate and his girlfriend Ashley. With a big possibility of death.





	"Iubirea inseamna sa pui pe altcineva pe primul loc"

"Iubirea inseamna sa pui pe altcineva pe primul loc"  
In viata de artist,perfectiunea trebuie sa fie prezenta in fiecare videoclip filmat. Mai ales cand trebuie sa iti mentii titlul de cea mai buna cantareata din lume. De aceea,Ashley a stat o zi intreaga,chinuindu-se sa gasesca ceva perfect pentru noul sau videoclip. Filmele urmarite recent i-au adus fetei o idee noua pentru locatia videoclipului,ceva ce ii putea soca pe fanii ei.De aceea,si-a anuntat partenerul sa se intalneasca....in fata unei camere frigorifice a unui restaurant.  
Nate:Esti plina de surprize cand vime vorba de un videoclip!  
Ashley: Stii doar ca as face orice pentru a-mi surprinde fanii....si pe tine...  
Cand cei doi au intrat, Ashley l-a avertizat pe Nate sa fie extrem de atent cu usa camerei pentru ca aceasta sa nu se inchida. Insa dupa aducerea tuturor camerelor de filmat,usa camerei s-a inchis. Atunci,ochii negri ai lui Ashley au inceput sa straluceasca din ce in ce mai mult, marindu-se cu orice inspiratie efectuata,lasand ideea de teama.  
" Ce s-a intamplat? Ce ai patit?" a intrebat-o partenerul sau ingrijorat de starea acesteia  
"Tu....tu nu intelegi....nu poate fi adevarat.... suntem blocati aici...."  
Ochii acesteia incep sa se umezeasca,iar mainile sale incep sa tremure. Pentru a o calma,Nate se apropie usor de ea pentru a o calma.  
"Nu iti face griji. Cineva ne va gasi...va observa ca lipsim...trebuie sa ai incredere..."  
" Asta se intampla doar in filme. Pana cand cineva ne va gasi,vom fi morti deja....si totul doar din vina mea..."  
Orele treceau si cei doi aveau din ce in ce mai putina caldura in corp,de aceea s-au asezat intr-un colt al camerei.  
"Ai avut dreptate. Este prea tarziu sa ne gaseasca cineva aici. *oberva ca lui Ashley ii este extrem de frig* Poftim,ia jacheta mea. Te va ajuta sa...supravietuiesti mai mult." s-a grabit Nate ingrijorat.  
"Dar tu ce vei face? Nu voi putea rezista stiind ca din cauza mea ti s-a intamplat ceva rau. Lasa-ma sa te incalzesc eu."  
Astfel,aceasta a inceput sa ii maseze bratele iubitului sau pentru a-i oferi un gram de caldura.  
Lui Ashley incepeu sa i se inchida ochii, nemaiputand rezista impotriva frigului.  
" Haide,mi amor,stiu ca poti rezista! Esti cea mai puternica persoana pe care o cunosc. Nu te lasa batuta. Stii doar ca nu pot trai fara tine!"incepe sa strige Nate,fara speranta  
"Imi pare rau....imi pare rau..." spunea Ashley, parand ca delireaza  
"Gandeste-te la ceva ce te poate ajuta sa ramai treaza....gandeste-te ca esti pe scena....ai cel mai grozav concert din lume...fanii te adora..."  
"La tot ceea ce pot sa ma gandesc acum este la tine....am nevoie doar de tine acum....doar de tine,Nate..."  
"Nici nu stii cat de bine ma face sa ma simt ca ai spus asta...vorbele tale ma tin in viata,Ashley. Daca ai nevoie de mine...sunt aici pentru tine...gandeste-te la noi doi...la viitoarea noastra nunta...Heh,tin minte ca ai spus ce vrei doua...Una in fata altarului si una pe plaja...totul va fi facut asa cum vrei tu,iubirea mea.... gandeste-te la viitori nostri copii....gemeni,cum iti doresti tu...gandeste-te ca ne vom trai toata viata unul alaturi de celalalt...vom fi acolo unul pentru celalalt...vom imbatrani impreuna... iti garantez ca vom trai si vom avea acea viata perfecta....Chiar te iubesc,Ashley.... si iti multumesc ca existi..si ca ma suporti...nu stiu ce as fi facut fara tine...pentru ca m-ai ajutat sa fiu cine sunt azi.... tu m-ai ajutat sa fiu cantaret....tu m-ai invatat sa iubesc...tu m-ai invatat ce este iubirea..."  
In timp ce Nate vorbea,acesta a observat ca Ashley deja a adormit in bratele sale, lasandu-l cu ochii in lacrimi.  
"Nu,Ashley, tu nu trebuie sa adormi. Nu,te rog! Ashley, trezeste-te!"  
Nate a plans incontinuu pana camd a adormit si el cu ochii inlacrimati.  
In acest timp,Stanley,tatal lui Ashley, si Nathan,tatal lui Nate,stiau ca cei doi aveau zi de filmare,insa instinctul patern le spunea ca fiul sau si fiica sa sunt in pericol,asa ca s-au intalnit si i-au cautat in fiecare coltisor posibil al orasului,pana cand i-au gasit in camera frigorifica in care trebuiau sa se desfasoare filmarile.Speriati,si-au luat copiii acasa si i-au pus in apa calda pentru pentru a le pune in miscare circulatiile.  
Tatal lui Nate era extrem de speriat sa isi piarda fiul,mai ales din cauza faptului ca nu apucase sa ii spuna lui Nate cat de rau ii pare de relatie rece construita cu acesta.  
"Haide fiule,trebuie sa iti revii! Nu trebuie sa ma lasi asa...mai ales ca nu ti-am spus cat de rau imi pare..tot ceea ce ti-ai dorit a fost sa ai o familie iubitoare...un tata care sa te sustina,iar din cauza mea tu ai auferit atat de mult de-alungul vietii...nici macar nu ti-am sous cat de mandru sunt de tine pentru toate premiile de la cantat pe care le-ai castigat. Imi pare rau...si te iubesc, fiule!"  
In acest timp,Nate s-a trezit si se uita in toate partile.  
"Ce e? Ce s-a intamplat, fiule?"  
"Ashley, unde e Ashley? Ea e bine! S-a trezit? Vreau sa vorbesc cu ea! Sun-o,te rog! Trebuie sa stiu ca e bine!"  
Dorinat i s-a indeplinit,fiindca si Ashley s-a trezit in acest timp.  
"Cum te simti? Esti ok? Iti mai e frig?"  
"Nate,calmeaza-te! Sunt bine. Si asta doar datorita tie. Si de aceea inca am in minte toate acele etape ale vietii pe care mi le-ai povestit."  
"Dar-dar cum? Atunci ai adormit in bratele mele! Cum e posibil sa fi auzit tot ceea ce ti-am spus?!"  
"E adevarat, nu am fost cu mintea acolo,dar am fost cu sufletul. Toate acele vorbe ma tineau vie. Si de aceea,te iubesc, Nate!"  
"Si eu te iubesc, Ashley!"


End file.
